paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Drills
In both games of the PAYDAY series, the Drill is among the list of mandatory items whose usage is required in almost every map. Although initially slow and prone to jamming, the performance of Drills can be enhanced with the proper Skills. Gameplay Drills provides access to locked doors and safes, and is one of the most useful and widely-needed tools of the trade. By default drills break through very slowly and noisily, and are prone to jamming which makes even more noise than usual, though these can be remedied by having the right skills. High-level players generally tend to forgo the drill completely, however, as certain high-tier skills provides access to faster and/or more efficient alternatives to drilling such as Shaped Charges, the use of the Saw and the ECM Jammer's Overdrive, though due to their usually limited amount of uses, and due to the fact that the first two are relatively noisy, the Drill remains a viable option. There are also more spots to drill than there are places to put down Shaped Charges or use the Saw so drilling is almost aways necessary. Certain heists have their own unique drill that must be used as part of the mission objectives. Drill Types 'Common Drill' The basic Drill comprises of a dark blue common drill fastened to a mount and has an electronic screen that shows the drill's progress. Almost any heist has a drillable spot, ranging from door locks to deposit boxes, with most of them being early mission objectives and/or sub-objectives as in the case of Safes. How the drills manages to anchor themselves to the drilled surface without dropping due to sheer weight and or spinning around due to the drill's movement is never explained. By default these drills jams very frequently, and as such warrants a lot of attention from the crew if they want to get the job done quickly. In certain instances however, Drills are scripted to be very slow, but never jams . In PAYDAY: The Heist the drill's position is highlighted with a yellow silhouette of the drill itself while in PAYDAY 2 the crew must find a viable spot and then deploy the equipment. 2014-10-04_00001.jpg|PAYDAY: The Heist drill silhouette. 2014-10-04_00002.jpg|Drilling a Vault gate in First World Bank. 218620_screenshots_2014-08-28_00002.jpg|A PAYDAY 2 Drill. 'Thermal Drill' In certain heists, most notably Bank Heists, a Thermal Drill is required to break through reinforced vault doors. These drills are either spawned on set or dropped in after a vault has been located as in the case of the Train heist.A Thermal drill will also be dropped in from the skylight once the crew reaches the panic room that the Commissar is hiding in the Hotline Miami heist. Thermal Drills are generally louder and takes longer to break through than traditional drills, though they are somewhat harder to jam. In the off chance that they do jam, however, they require significantly more time to fix. Thermal Drill bags are treated as loot by NPCs and as such guards will sound an alarm if they see one, though those that are spawned on set will not trigger a guard response unless a player picks them up and drops them. Law enforcers will also attempt to take away Drill bags if left unattended. 218620_screenshots_2014-04-19_00002.jpg|A Thermal Drill being upgraded. 468px-Payday2-41.jpg|Thermal Drill bag in Bank Heist. 'The Beast Drill' The Beast Drill is an unique heavy duty drill in the Big Bank heist. This drill is required to break through the Bank's heavily reinforced vault door and has to be constructed by the crew on the spot via parts delivered by crane. The Beast Drill is also unique in that once it jams, the crew must fix it with spare parts included in the delivery, or pre-placed beforehand somewhere in the map. Drill-related skills In PAYDAY 2, these skills can optionally be acquired to further enhance the performance of drills in general. Players with more advanced skills can upgrade those set by others. Fixing an inferior drill automatically applies the upgrades. Tier 2: '''Hardware Expert '''Tier 3 : Drill Sergeant Tier 4 : Silent Drilling Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2